1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a cover opening-closing mechanism configured to allow a cover to rotate with respective to a housing and a sheet feeder configured to feed a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image reading unit, provided to an apparatus such as an image scanner and a multi-function peripheral (MFP), has been known which includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) configured to automatically feed a document sheet to an apparatus main body.
The ADF includes, in a housing thereof, a sheet conveyance path for conveying a sheet. Further, the ADF includes a cover for maintenance. The cover is supported by the housing via a rotational shaft, so as to rotate around the rotational shaft between an open position to expose the sheet conveyance path and a closed position to shade and protect the sheet conveyance path. For example, when a sheet jam is caused on the sheet conveyance path, it is possible to manage the sheet jam by opening the cover to expose the sheet conveyance path.
At this time, when the cover is excessively opened, an excessive load is applied to the cover and the housing, and the cover and the housing might be damaged.
To prevent such damages, a belt-shaped stopper has been proposed of which an end and a different end are fixedly attached to the housing and the cover, respectively. Thereby, the housing and the cover are connected with each other via the stopper, such that a rotatable range of the cover with respect to the housing is restricted. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the cover from being excessively opened and to avoid the damages of the cover and the housing.